tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_81_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #81 (IDW)]]'Kingdom of the Rats (chapter 1)' ("Königreich der Ratten", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 11. April 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #81 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Kingdom of Rats Prelude" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Kingdom of the Rats" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Ein gemeinsamer Moment...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **April O'Neil *Splinter **Foot Clan **Jennika **Foot Elite (Cameo) *Casey Jones und Hun **Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman **Mouser (Cameo) *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Slash *Kara Lewis *thumb|200px|... zwei auseinandergehende ReaktionenSkara Brae **Brooklyn S. Bridge **Kid Kennedy und Fight'n Ferguson (Cameo) *''Channel 6'' **Burne Thompson *Garden State Wreckers **Bullet und Fade *Triceratonier (erwähnt) **Commander Zom (erwähnt) *das Pantheon **der Rattenkönig **der Krötenbaron **Alberto, Franz und Bob *eine Gruppe Waisenkinder Handlung thumb|180px|Der Rattenkönig lädt zum TanzZur gleichen Zeit, an zwei getrennten Orten, ziehen sich Splinter und Leonardo zu einer privaten Meditation zurück, mit der strikten Anweisung, dass nichts und niemand sie dabei stören soll. Doch als sie sich in Trance versetzen, bekommen beide eine Vision vor Augen von der Verwüstung, die die Triceratonier bei ihrer Invasion hinterlassen haben,"Invasion of the Triceratons" #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 und den Menschen, die in den Straßen nach irgendwelchen Überbleibseln ihres alten Lebens suchen. Da plötzlich ertönt Flötenmusik, die die Menschen - und unzählige Ratten - verzaubert und sie zur halbzerstörten Brooklyn Bridge lockt, wo der Musikant - der Rattenkönig - sie alle willenlos in den East River stürzen lässt. Diese Version schreckt Splinter und Leonardo aus ihrer Meditation auf; doch während Splinter lediglich über deren Bedeutung nachzugrübeln beginnt, ahnt Leonardo, dass der Rattenkönig sich zu regen beginnt,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und alarmiert sogleich seine Brüder. thumb|left|180px|Zwischen Vater und SohnDerweil sitzt Hun im Skara Brae und erzählt Brooklyn von seinen Erlebnissen während der Triceraton-Invasion,"Invasion of the Triceratons" #3 und #5 als Casey auftaucht und ihn auf ein Wort hinausbittet. Vor der Tür der Bar erklärt Casey seinem Vater, dass er ihm zwar dankbar für seine Unterstützung gegen die Triceratonier ist, sich aber Sorgen darüber macht, welche Pläne Hun nun wegen der Purple Dragons hegen mag. Überraschend nachgiebig jedoch versichert Hun seinem Sohn, dass er sich nicht in Caseys Führerschaft über die Dragons einmischen will, sondern ihm sogar helfen will - falls Casey dies wünscht. thumb|180px|The Wreckers get wreckedEhe Casey darauf eine Antwort geben kann, wird ihre Aussprache rüde unterbrochen - von einer Straßengang, die sich die Garden State Wreckers nennt und die das Chaos nach der Invasion nutzen will, um ein wenig kostenfrei "einkaufen" zu gehen. Ihr Anführer, Bullet, nimmt eine Bemerkung Caseys über ihren Gangnamen persönlich und will ihm mit einem erbeuteten Triceratonblaster eine Lektion erteilen - doch ehe sich sein Finger um den Abzug krümmt, bohrt sich ihm ein Pfeil in die Hand, abgefeuert von Jennika, die sich in Begleitung einer Abteilung von Foot Ninja befindet. Um das Revier des Clans zu sichern und ihren Verbündeten zu helfen, werfen sich Jennika und ihre Männer gegen die Wreckers und beginnen sie k.o. zu prügeln. thumb|left|180px|Hoffnung auf eine BesserungNach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung mischen sich Casey und Hun ebenfalls in die Schlägerei ein, und es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis sämtliche Wreckers kampfunfähig gemacht worden sind. Als das Werk getan ist, verabschiedet Jennika sich von Casey und Hun, da sie noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen hat, und sie und die Foot Ninjas ziehen sich zurück. Zufälligerweise wurden sie bei ihrer Aktion von den Turtles beobachtet, die gerade auf den Weg zu [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] sind, um sich mit April zu treffen. Ihr Erscheinen löst eine kurze Diskussion über Splinters fragwürdige Aktionen als Führer des Foot Clans aus;"Vengeance" #6, [[TMNT 64 (IDW)|''TMNT #64]], und "Invasion of the Triceratons" #3, #4 und #5 doch Leonardo lenkt mit der Hoffnung ein, dass ihr Vater - genauso wie Jennika - sicherlich bald zu seinem alten Selbst zurückfinden wird. Da ihnen im Moment aber die Zeit zu knapp ist, setzen sie umgehend ihren ursprünglichen Weg weiter fort. thumb|180px|Der Rattenfänger von New YorkIn der Zwischenzeit erreicht Jennika ihr Ziel: Eine verlassene Lagerhalle, in der sie sich - zusammen mit Splinter, der auf getrenntem Weg gekommen ist - mit Agent Bishop und dem (immer noch unter Bishops Kontrolle stehenden"Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4) Slash treffen. Trotz der Konditionen ihrer Abmachung"Invasion of the Triceratons" #3 hat Bishop die Earth Protection Force noch nicht aus den Straßen New Yorks abgezogen; darauf entgegnet Bishop - arrogant wie immer - dass die unmittelbare Gefahr durch die Triceratonier zwar beseitigt wurde, er sich jedoch sicher ist, dass sie sich immer noch auf der Erde aufhalten und daher die Besetzung "zur allgemeinen Sicherheit" weiter fortgeführt werden muss, bis das Problem endgültig bereinigt ist. Splinter gibt Bishop widerwillig Recht, macht ihm aber auch klar, dass er nicht dulden wird, dass Bishop tun und lassen kann, wie ihm beliebt, ehe er und seine Gefolgsleute den Rückzug antreten. Bei ihrem Abzug werden die Foot-Leute jedoch von einem nahen Dach aus vom Rattenkönig beobachtet, der zuerst seine philosophische Betrachtung über die Zerbrechlichkeit von Vertrauen und Bündnissen in Worte fasst, ehe er eine Schar Kinder, die er unter seine mentale Kontrolle gebracht hat, weiterführt, um seine "Gefolgschaft" weiter zu vergrößern... thumb|left|180px|Auf dem Gipfel der PopularitätIndessen bei T.C.R.I. interviewt Burne Thompson (unter Aprils kritischem Auge) Stockman über seine Rolle bei der Behebung der Triceraton-Invasion, die Stockman weitgehend ausweichend beantwortet."Invasion of the Triceratons" #5 Thompson lässt dabei die Bemerkung fallen, dass Stockman durch seine Leistungen im Moment sehr gute Chancen hätte, für das Bürgermeisteramt kandidieren zu können, was Stockman mit falscher Bescheidenheit ablehnt. Da kommt es der zunehmend frustierten April gerade recht, dass die Turtles bei ihr auftauchen und sie damit ihren bereits abgesprochenen Plan zur Bekämpfung des Rattenkönigs in Gang setzen können. Während April die Turtles ins Portallabor führt, verabschiedet Stockman Thompson von seinem Grundstück, nur um gleich darauf von Detective Lewis aufgelesen zu werden, die ihm im Auftrag von Agent Bishop zu einem Debriefing abholen soll. thumb|180px|Ein derbes Willkommen!Zur gleichen Zeit machen sich die Turtles auf den Weg, um ihr Vorhaben umzusetzen. Ihr Plan sieht vor, sich an die Mitglieder des Pantheons, die Geschwister des Rattenkönigs zu wenden, um von ihnen - hoffentlich - einige Informationen erlangen zu können, wie sie den Rattenkönig aufhalten können. April aktiviert das Portal und schickt die Turtles zuerst in die Domäne des Krötenbarons; doch dieser, noch in "guter" Erinnerung daran, was für ein Durcheinander die Turtles und ihre Freunde bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihm angerichtet haben,"Toad Baron's Ball" Part 1 und 2, und "Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 und #2 hetzt den unerwünschten Eindringlingen, kaum dass sie bei ihm aufgetaucht sind, seine Lakaien an den Hals! Neudruckversionen *''Kingdom of Rats'' (TPB), September 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)